The robots are back!
by dreamingmarci
Summary: The D-Cypher crew uses Dr. Tan's money to buy ridiculous stuff, and now they owe him money! They go around challenging crews to dance battles for money! But can they win? They haven't danced ever since Dance Central 2! Chapter one is up! :D


Me: "Hey guys! Thanks for all the nice reviews on my first story!" :D

Emilia: "So she decided to write another one ooo"

Miss Aubrey: "Hmph! It should be about me!"

Me and Emilia: "Enjoy!" :D

Me: "WAIT WAIT WAIT! I FORGOT! Thanks tayexemiliaDC for helping me!" :))

tayexemiliaDC: "No problem." :S

Everyone: "Enjoy!" :D

"Dr. Tan! There is an intruder! INTRUDER! INTRUDER!" the D-Cypher crew said in sync.

That's how Dr. Tan gets woken up every morning. There is always some intruder at the door. Most of the time it's not even an intruder! It's just some little girl scouts trying to sell cookies to him, or someone advertising their business! Dr. Tan sat up in his bed slowly with an annoyed look on his face. He got out of bed and threw his robe on and put on his glasses then walked to the door and opened it. It was the pizza man!

"Uh… did you order 200 boxes of extra large pepperoni pizza?" the pizza man told Dr. Tan.

"200 boxes of pizza? No, no I didn't." Dr. Tan scratched his head out of confusion. Then one of the robots of D-Cypher came and pushed him out of the way.

"Oh sorry. That is ours." The robot said to the pizza man. "Where is it?"

"We have about five cars coming with them it should be here- oh there it is!" the pizza man ran over to one of the cars and started bringing pizza into the house. Dr. Tan stood and watched in disbelief.

"I hope YOU guys are paying for this!" Dr. Tan said.

"Nope, you are master! We're robots and we have no money!" one of the robots said to him.

"WHAT?! No! I am sorry but you have to take some of this pizza back because-" Dr. Tan started to say to the pizza man.

"Sorry dude, no refunds! Your total is two thousand, nine hundred and ninety eight dollars." The pizza man held the receipt to his face.

Dr. Tan's face grew red as he went back to his room and wrote a check.

"Here!" Dr. Tan shoved the check into the pizza man's arms. "Now get out of my sight!" Dr. Tan pushed the pizza man out of the door and slammed it shut right in his face. Then he turned to the robots which had a tiny Chihuahua and was feeding it pizza.

"WHY ON EARTH DO YOU HAVE. THAT DOG?!" Dr. Tan yelled at them.

"Oh! We adopted it yesterday with your money! We named him Phil and he loves pizza!" One of the robots said.

"You adopted a dog with MY money! You bought 200 boxes of pizza with MY money! You guys didn't even ask for my permission first! You know what, I am going to go drink a cup of coffee then you guys shall be punished!" Dr. Tan said those few words then went to go make his coffee. After he made his coffee he went outside to the backyard to sit down and drink his coffee. He thought it was really peaceful, he could get away from the robots and his son Oblio, and he could think clearly. When he sat down and took the first sip of his coffee he quickly spit it out because he couldn't believe his eyes.

"HOLY STATUE OF LIBERTY! WHAT IS THIS DOING HERE?!" he screamed and spilled his coffee everywhere. "NRRRRRGH! D-CYPHER CREW COME HERE! RIGHT. NOW.!"

"Oh man! He found out guys! Sorry master this was supposed to be your birthday present for next week! We bought it." The pink robot.

"With YOUR money!" the blue robot said.

"THAT'S IT! YOU GUYS HAVE TO PAY ME BACK ALL MY MONEY NEXT WEEK OR YOU WILL BE DESTROYED! DO WE HAVE THAT CLEAR?" Dr. Tan yelled at the robots.

"Yes master." All of the robots responded in sync then went back into the house.

"How are we gonna get all the money to pay him back?" the blue robot said.

"I don't know…" the pink robot said. "Dance for money?"

"What are we strippers? You know we are highly elite super-" the golden robot started to say but was quickly cut off.

"You know… that's a good idea! We could put on shows and challenge other crews for money! We are pretty good dancers!" said the blue robot.

"Okay so who is the first crew to challenge? How about Riptide? I've always wanted to battle them! Oh how about D-Coy?! Hi-Def?! DCI?!" the pink robot quickly started suggesting crews.

"No! Riptide, D-Coy, Hi-Def, and DCI are the hardest crews to beat! We need to start off easy! Because we still don't know what they are really capable of! You know their dancing skills have increased rapidly for the past year ever since they got back from time travel! Especially D-Coy and Riptide!" the gold robot stated.

"Right… how about the Glitterati? They're pretty easy and they have lots of money!" the blue robot said.

"Yeah! They are a piece of cake I still remember our last battle!" the pink robot said.

"That was two years ago back in Dance Central 2! And they were the best then so imagine how good they are now!" the gold robot said and he sounded annoyed. "You know what? I'll make the list in my smart robotic head really quick." He said. A couple minutes of silence passed by of him thinking.

"I got it! First we will do Lush crew because they are pretty easy. Then Hi-Def because my calculations say they haven't improved that much. Then Flash4wrd! But we have to practice a lot before we challenge them because they get down low a lot! Then Riptide their dances are more pumped then ever! Then D-Coy! After them DCI the boss! Last but not least, the Glitterati!" the gold robot said excitedly.

"Woo! I can't wait to dance! We haven't danced in so long!" the blue robot said doing squats.

"Yeah because Dr. Tan banned us! I can't wait to challenge Riptide!" the pink robot said.

"Okay but first before we challenge Lush lets practice first!" the gold robot suggested. All of the robots agreed and they went to the gym next door to practice.

The robots are back!

**Fin.**

Dr. Tan: "They better get my money back! Or they will be banned from dancing ever again! This time it's an exception!"

Me: "Don't worry! They will!" :D

-All of the robots are scared –

Me: *laughs* "He he thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed and oh yeah…"

Everyone: "REVIEWS PLEASE!"

Phil the Chihuahua: *barks* "I LOVE PIZZA!"

Me: "Oh Phil!" :D :3


End file.
